


Best Laid Plans

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice moment between the guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Best Laid Plans  
> Pairing: Danny Quinn/Tom Ryan  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: A nice moment between the guys.  
> Notes: Written for Primeval Denial as part of the Danny Quinn drabble tree.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Danny followed Ryan up the stairs. He almost tripped on the top step because he was staring at his boyfriend's arse.

"I need you fit and well for what I have in mind."

Danny smiled and pressed Ryan against the wall. "You distracted me." He kissed Ryan who responded enthusiastically and pushed his hand between them to open Danny's jeans.

"Did a bed figure in these plans?" Danny didn't really mind if they didn't make it off the landing but it was nice to have Ryan spread out for him on the bed.

Ryan tugged his hand, "come on then."


End file.
